Heart no Kuni no What?
by RaveGirlNilyac
Summary: Everyone falls in love with the foreigner, that's the rule. Sum inside. Rated T for language. (Currently being re-written for a better story)


SUM: Everyone falls in love with the foreigner, that's the rule. And so far Alice has been getting a little more than she expected. But what happens when three new foreigners appear? Will Alice be able to share the spotlight?

**Chapter one: Hey Alice**

_**Hey Alice,**_

_**Time is running short, this can't take to long.**_

_**Make a choice now; on which side of the door do you feel you belong?**_

**{Wonderland}**

It was only a game. Something she dreamt up so she wouldn't feel so broken hearted anymore. Alice squeezed the tiny vile of liquid she held. She had the power to wake up whenever, but did she really want to? She had friends here and people who loved her. What did she have back home? She had Lorina, her kind, smart and pretty sister who everyone loved. At least in wonderland she had that all to herself (even if it was more than she would have wished for).

"My sister will miss me if I don't return home soon," She said more to convince herself than Nightmare.

"So you wish to go back then?" The incubus asked aware that it was her choice to either leave or stay.

"Yes?" She said after a moment of thought. She cast her eyes onto the floor, too ashamed to look Nightmare in the face. "No." She cringed. She hadn't meant to say that but somehow it slipped out. Alice was surprised at how true it was though. She didn't want to go, but she couldn't stay. What about her sister?

Nightmare watched as Alice mentally fought with herself. "I don't know." She wanted to cry. She wanted the best of both worlds but knew she could only have one; knew the other would just become another memory to her.

"Alice this isn't just a gam-" The sickly incubus was cut short but a fit of coughing. Crimson blood trickled onto his hand as he covered his mouth. Something was changing. He could feel a magic somewhere opening up a hole. "Shit." He muttered before falling to the floor.

"Nightmare!" Alice screamed. _What the hell? Did he die? What should I do? Call a hospital! Wait, do they have those here? Oh God! _The thoughts shot through her mind as her hands frantically hovered over the incubus' body as though that would help him.

Alice kept her attention on the unconscious person in front of her unaware of the soft ripping sound.

**{America}**

Music pulsed throughout the air as flashy lights danced across the room illuminating the swaying bodies. A cloud of thick smoke hung in the air choking a certain spunky teen.

"And why am I here again?" Dani muttered to herself knowing that her voice was lost in the chaos of the club. She hated crowds, (and this one was full of the people she detested the most) but she needed to get out.

Dani sulked in the corner as she watched idiots laugh without a care in the world. How long had it been since she last did that?

"Well what do we have here? Some hot little jail bait? How 'bout we go to my place and let me rock your world." Dani rolled her eyes at the drunken guy standing over her, his blood shot eyes roaming her body. He smiled approvingly at her.

Dani barely kept from gagging as his hot breath brushed over her face along with the stench of some overpowering off brand beer.

"Get out of my face." She hissed.

"I like a girl with spunk." He cocked his head to the side and flashed a lopsided smile trying to act coy.

"I'm leaving." She said pushing past him. He stumbled back knocking into another who fell into a group of people, and so went the train reaction. Soon the club was filled with a roar of profanity and punches. Dani laughed as she watched the mess unfold before her, happy with her handiwork (even if it was accidental).

She ducked as a bottle flew past her and smashed into the wall next to her. Glass sliced her upper arm making the teen wince. Dani covered her arm with her right hand. "This might be a good time to leave,"

"Yeah, this might be a great time." A familiar voice hissed. Dani's heart stopped as she turned to face two extremely pissed off girls.

The first, Raven, was dressed in dark skinny jeans and a fitted black halter. Her black hair loosely fell over her shoulders and her aqua blue eyes raged with fire as she glared at Dani. The second, Nikki, wore a grey tank top and dark washed jeans. Her brunette hair pulled into a ponytail.

"What the hell got into you?" Raven snapped as she towed Dani across the street and away from the out of hand fighting drunks. "I mean what the fuck was going through your mind?"

Dani stumbled as she tried to keep up with her fast paced friend. She knew Raven was going to rant for a bit then calm down, as long as Dani kept her mouth shut. "Travis put you in my care." Well this part was new. Dani stopped walking, her mouth agape. Raven sighed.

"Really, you're going to bring _him _into this?" Dani was hurt Raven would stoop that low.

Nikki stepped in to avoid further fighting. "Dani, Travis trusted us with you. We just don't want anything to happen to you." The brunette gently placed her hand on Dani's shoulder. The Blonde teen swallowed back tears. The subject of her late brother still hurt like hell.

"Let's go home. Dani, you have school tomorrow." Raven said switching off the delicate topic. Nikki looped arms with the other two girls half skipping half dragging them along. Soon laughter filled the night sky as the trio attempted to skip through the narrow path between the forest trees.

"Ow," Dani hissed as she limped a little. "Damn root." Raven smiled and shook her head as Nikki snickered. Dani was so accident prone.

"How do you keep attracting trouble?" Nikki teased earning a stuck out tongue from Dani. Raven laughed as she watched her two friends. Suddenly a low hum buzzed at the back of her mind wrenching Raven's attention from the two girls.

"Hey guys do you hear that?"

"What?" The other two looked at Raven whose face had paled.

"That buzzing sound, can you not hear it? The noise kept growing louder how could they not hear it?

"Hear what?" Dani asked.

Raven shook her head trying to rid the noise from her head. "Where is that noise coming from?" Raven pivoted and rushed through the thick forest leaving Dani and Nikki in their confusion and worry.

"Should we…"

"Follow? Yeah." Nikki finished.

'_Where is it coming from?_' Raven screamed in her head as she ran. She could faintly hear her friends shout her name as they ran behind her. Nikki and Dani busted through the thick wall of branches. Orange and red leaves nested in their hair. Nikki glared at Raven, who stood poised at the mouth of an over sized rabbit hole.

"I think I found the source." Raven said absently. "I'm going down." She jumped.

"Raven!" Nikki screamed running to the edge of the hole. "Dani go get some help!"

Dani nodded and turned to leave when the Nikki's cry stopped her in her tracks. Dani caught only a glimpse of Nikki as she slipped down the hole. She gasped and flung herself close enough to peer down the hole, but far enough to avoid falling. It was too dark to see the bottom (that was assuming it had one). "Raven, Nikki, are you ok?" She yelled. No answer.

"Here it goes." Dani sighed as she made the sign of the cross and jumped down after her friends. '_Maybe I should have gotten a ladder or something_.' She thought as she fell. '_Because my breaking a leg when I land won't be of any help to any of us_…'

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter so I hope it's a little better than before. This is based on the manga not the game so it's ok if you haven't played. (The only thing you really need to know are the characters to really understand what is going on any way) Hope you enjoyed reading this.**

**Song lyrics come from Rachel Macwhirter's _'Hey Alice'_.**

**Please R&R Thanks ^^**

**~Nilyac **


End file.
